Pike
by ODROverdrive
Summary: Pike is the sequel series of Fusion Fall: The Story of Pike Aftershock, set 5 years after Battle Frontier, focusing on the war against Fuse


**The following is a no profit, fan fiction interpretation. Fusion Fall, Code Lyoko and Pokémon are all owned by Cartoon Network Studios, and/or its partnering companies. Ares Neptunevenom is owned by Commander Hammer, and Nina is owned by...someone...I don't know lol. Please support the official release. **

You know, over the course of my life I've learned a lot. Made a lot of mistakes that have seriously affected me and the people I love, but I've learned from them. I'm happy to say that this journey has made me a stronger man. I've made friends, lost some. I've met the girl of my dreams, have two beautiful children, and now, I'm at fighting to save my planet. I never thought that I'd get this far, and live to tell the tale. I've been in this war for 5 years now, and god it's been difficult. I've seen comrades die before me in cold blood… Sword thrust through their chests… Throats slashed…. And those aren't even the most gruesome…. I've learned a lot from the five years doing this, but NOTHING could prepare me…for what's to come. I am Pichael Druid Aftershock, and this is my story.

CHAPTER 1: Raindrops

The smell of blood and death filled the air. "You'll never get me!" yelled Fuse, as he ran from me and my team. My team was me, Ares, Nina, Vulpix, Cupcake, Bolt, Squirt and of course Buttercup. Brock was once a part of the team, but unfortunately he perished in battle a year ago… "Bolt, use Electro Ball! Squirt, Water Gun!" Squirt, my now Blastoise, used his Water Gun attack, and Bolt, my Pikachu, used Electro Ball, and it knocked out Fuse. We all ran to him. "Is he…dead…?" asked Nina, in a worried tone. "Fuck no. Fuse would never go down this easy." I went to kick him, and he grabbed my leg. "See… Told ya…" He threw me across the field, and I landed on my mechanical arm, and slid about a hundred yards, before hitting a tree. "Shit…" I tried to move my fingers, and except for a second of lag, it was fine, nothing a trip to the maintenance man wont cure.

"HEY!" I yelled, and he looked at me and scoffed. "You just wont die, will ya boy?" I laughed and slowly approached him. "I don't think Jérémie and Anthea will like that."

"How are the kids?"

"They're good. I don't think they like you with you trying to kill me and all. They almost never got the chance to meet me." He laughed smugly. "Poor boy. At least I spared you. And with the way you keep thwarting my plans, I'm slowly starting to regret that." I kept walking. "Who says I didn't spare YOU?" I prepared to swing my arm back. "Who's missing an arm?" A blade came out of the back of my hand, and I mentally threw back my arm, and the one-second of lag time allowed a witty comeback. "You." My arm drew back, swung forward and sliced off his left hand. He stumbled back. "AAH! YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK" I retracted the blade and drew my hand gun, with intent to kill. "You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law." Ares raised an eyebrow. "Is he really reading Fuse his rights…?" Buttercup crossed her arms. "Babe, we don't really have time for this, just kill him." "I just want him to know his rights." "You mean the rights given to American citizens?" Nina interjected. "The human ones? Cuz I don't think Fuse counts." "I mean…" Buttercup yelled. "Pike look out!" In a flash, a sharp pain in my artificial wrist made itself apparent. I looked at it and noticed my hand…was gone… I looked down and saw my hand on the ground, still holding a gun, and I saw my sword in Fuse's hand… "Oh come on! Again!? Really!? Uugh… Cupcake, Dazzling Gleam" Cupcake used her attack, disorienting Fuse. He dropped my sword and ran. "BOLT! VOLT TACKLE!" He chased him down. "Pika pika pika pika…" He jumped at Fuse. "CHU!" Fuse sidestepped it, causing Bolt to go through a tree. "Portal!" he yelled, as a portal opened. He stepped through it and it closed. I ran up to Bolt. "You okay buddy…?" "Chu…." He sat up and rubbed his head then looked at me. "Chu pikachu." I smiled and pulled out his PokéBall. "Return." He went back in the ball and I pulled out Squirt's. "You too big guy." He went back on his ball. I repeated the same with Cupcake "Okay. Who's taking me to the hospital this time…?"

"Kid, I can't keep repairing you every time you lose a hand." said Kevin Levin as he repaired my hand. "Don't call me kid, I'm 23" "Still younger then me, kid" he laughed. I rolled my eyes, as he finally finished the work. "Okay, Pike, you're stitched up and ready to go." I stand and clench my fist. "Magnifique. Thanks Kev." "No problem Aftershock. Any friend of Ben's is a friend of mine." I looked around. "Hey, Kevin?" "Yeo?" I looked at him. "Are you good at modifying weapons?" "The best there is in this war." I grinned. "Do you think you can modify a Baretta 93R. I want an Auto-9 machine pistol." "Aah The greatest hand cannon in the US. You sure you can handle it" I nodded. "You already know." "Well, I'll see if I can find the base gun, and I'll have it to you in a day or two. You still live with Della Robbia and his people?" I nodded, and he grinned. "Okay, good. Now, get out of my shop." I laughed and left.

"Pike, can you be careful for at least one mission…?" a concerned Buttercup asked as we entered the Lyoko Warrior base post me getting my hand repaired, where we, the kids and the Lyoko Warriors reside. "It wasn't that bad baby." "Pichael, this is the fourth hand this year." I looked back at her. "Better then last year I must say." I walked in our room, and took off my shoes, and Aélita walked in with the kids. They ran up to me and hugged my legs. "DADDY!" They yelled in unison. I smiled and hugged them back, and kneeled down so I'd be close to eye level with them. "How was your first day of school?" Jérémie smiled. "It was great! Aunt Aélita took us out for ice cream!" I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "What…? Kindergarten is tough for kids. I remember when I was in it. It's very vague but I remember." She laughed, and we followed suit. Anthea tugged on my pant leg and I looked at her. "Yes honey?" "Daddy, can we go to the park…?" I thought about it, and I remembered that spawn have been seen in that general area for weeks. "Sorry doll, it's too risky…" she frowned and started to cry… I hate telling her no when she asks if we can go places but I can't risk Fuse hurting her… I love her too much to see her get hurt, especially by the hands of that monster… She cried and ran out of the room. "Ani…" I looked down in shame, feeling like a bad father… Buttercup laid a hand upon my shoulder. "She loves you… She's just wants to be a normal kid…" "Something she will never be able to do, until we defeat Fuse…" I turn away, and Buttercup sat with me, and looked at Jérémie. "Son, go to your room… I need some alone time with your father…" he ran off, and Aélita looked at us. "I don't wanna interrupt…" she scuttled off into her room. Buttercup sat in my lap and kissed me. "Baby, I need you to smile for me." I weakly smiled and she giggled. "There you go. Now, let's go to our room…" She slowly unbuttoned my shirt. "And have us some fun." She kissed my neck, and my phone rang. "Fuck me…" I said in exasperation. "Well, I'm trying to, you're accepting phone calls." She responded. I looked at the screen. It was Becca. "Bad time kiddo, this better be important."

"Spawn infestation in the southern quadrant. Conner and I need your help."

"So you want me to give up time with my girlfriend, so I can hang out with you and yours?"

"No, I want you to come here so we can fight. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't need you."

"Shit, fine…"

"Love you! Bye." She hung up and I sighed. "I gotta go fight a spawn infestation." "Cant they handle it baby?" she started softly kissing my neck, and I threw my head back. "Goddammit, you know I have to… People depend on me…" She frowned and got off me, then turned her back to me and crossed her arms. "Hurry back…" "I love you…" she sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too…" I put on my armor and ran out the door.

After the battle, I walked into the jewelry store. "Why, your Pike Aftershock!" the clerk said to me as she looked at me in complete and utter shock. "You're a hero." I laugh. "I'm just a regular guy…" She smiled. "Well thank you for what you have done for us. Whatever you want is on the house." My eyes widened. "That's sweet but I can't do that…" "No I insist. What would you like?" I scanned the products. "I want those engagement rings."


End file.
